User blog:Hermione524/James Potter and the Elder Wand
Chapter Four "James. Earth to James. James. JAMES, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Luke was trying to get me to pay attention, but I didn't want to. I just wanted to stay here in the blissful oblivion of a daydream. I didn't want to leave, but, "JAMES!" Luke nearly screamed, clapping his hands loudly in front of my face. I woke from my daydream with a start. We were the only two people in the Gryffindor fifth year boys' dormitory, just like it always had been. We had a large dorm for just two people, but there apparently hadn't been that many brave boys that year. "James, what is going on with you?" Luke asked. "You were staring at the same spot on the wall for an hour! It's like you're completely oblivious to everything around you! I could set off a pack of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fireworks in here and you still wouldn't notice! James, you know you can tell me anything. What is going on? I didn't want to tell him. Yeah, he's a great friend and all, but he wouldn't understand. He's practically famous for avoiding girls and occasionally treating them as if they have some kind of disease. If I did tell him, he would laugh and think that it was stupid, idiotic even, to think that much about a girl. But she wan't just a girl. She was... "James, can you just snap out of it?" I heard Luke said. It sounded like he was very far away, and his voice was distorted, almost as if he was speaking through a tube. I didn't answer. "Fine, be that way." he said grumpily. I rolled over and went to sleep. ---- The next day was exciting. This new wand that I held in my hand felt amazing, better than any wand that I had ever tried at Ollivander's. What was this wand made of, anyway? Did it have something in it that just spread to the rest of your body and just made you feel wonderful? The first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, in which we started to learn how to cast a strong gust of wind at an opponent to, when we had it right, knock them off of their feet and give you some more time to cast your next curses at them. I paired up with Luke. When he cast the curse at me, it ruffled my hair, but didn't do too much else. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Abby paired up with one of her friends. She was doing it pretty powerfully. Looking back at Luke, I don't even know if the word escaped my lips before the spell was cast. Luke was hit by winds going at hurricane speeds that weren't aimed at anything else. They swept him off of his feet and knocked him against the far wall. After a second, he got up, laughing, and in awe. I was being stared at by everyone in the room. How did I do that? ---- It was the same thing in every class. For example, in Charms, we were studying 'Aguamenti', the water spell. Something that might have been a geyser came out of the tip of my wand. Emerging from the Charms classroom right before dinner, Abby caught up to me and said, "You know, you've gotten a lot better since last year. I never really had you down as somebody who would practice the new spells in a book before they even started the school year." As she walked away, I felt guilty for some reason. I hadn't practiced the spells at all. I normally had to do the spell at least ten times before I got it right at all. And now, the first time, I was performing a spell more powerful than anything that I had ever dreamed of. Was something wrong with me? Or could it be this new wand that I held in my hand? Category:Blog posts